


Kings and Queens

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bardock - Freeform, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Bardock, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Top King Vegeta, king vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Relationships: Bardock & King Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bardock/King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 8





	Kings and Queens

Vegeta drank in the moonlight like he would blood-red wine, heady and dizzying. The full moon lay high in the sparkling night sky; she listened with pride and joy to the howls echoing in the throats of each Saiyan upon Vegeta-sei. Only twice in a year did this phenomena occur, this full moon, and the Saiyans took advantage of the maddening effects the moonlight caused.

Unlike the rest of the world around him, the king sat silent, just breathing in the warm night air. He was waiting. He ignored the fire of need burning under his skin and the urge to add his voice to the wild calls around him. He waited for his queen. The stars danced in his vision. The fever of heat, untouched and unsated, burned him alive from the inside, out. Still he waited.

Where was he? Surely he had gotten over his childish fear of heat. Vegeta opened his eyes once more, shakily breathing. His desire to come together with his queen, to complete him and be completed, only grew. He knew that he lacked the strength to begin a search for his elusive mate, but he also feared that going without his queen for some time longer would genuinely drive him mad.

But then he felt that warm body press up against his back, squirming against him with a needy moan at the sensation of finally touching his beloved. Vegeta turned around, only to be kissed soundly and nearly shoved onto his back. "Vegeta," he heard. "Vegeta, please..."

Vegeta hissed softly at all the unexpected contact. He took hold of his mates scarred, angular face and hushed him, his free hand bringing their bodies together. Both gasped at the way they fit together, the way they always did. "Bardock..."

"Sorry I- t- took so long," Bardock whimpered. He wriggled, trying to touch his mate and king in any way he could. "I could- barely m- move."

"I know, Liebhaber," Vegeta murmured between kisses. He shuddered deeply at each quiet moan that Bardock released. "I was the same way." He pulled Bardock into his lap and held him close, dipping his head to lick wet stripes all over Bardock's neck.

Bardock moaned and grew red when he became more aware of their location. "Sh- Should we be- d- doing this here?" he squeaked. They were all but dead center of the Moon Temple, only feet away from the statue of their goddess. "I d- don't think-"

"Shh, Bardock, hush. You think she doesn't see us wherever we are?" Vegeta bit gently on Bardock's neck, causing him to squeak. "Our desire to make love is a gift from her. I think it only fitting that the king and queen should share such passion in our most sacred place."

Bardock's weak resistance to both his mate's touch and words finally died. With scrambling hands he guided Vegeta to the proof of his desire, and he cried out softly as Vegeta stroked him through his thin clothing. Already there was a dark wet spot, and Bardock's attempts to thrust against Vegeta's hand only made the evidence of his excitement more clear. Vegeta pinned him down suddenly. "So hard and wanting, just for me," he growled, and the harsh sound made Bardock moan again. "If you weren't my queen, I'd make you my slut for sure."

"G- Geta-!" Bardock squeaked, his face growing hotter. He half hated that his cock throbbed at his mate's words. And Vegeta knew all too well that gentle shaming would absolutely destroy what little hold Bardock still had on his meager control. 

"You'd be absolutely fine with that, wouldn't you?" Vegeta bit Bardock's neck again, leaving an angry red mark only inches away from their mating scar. Bardock stiffened under Vegeta's hands and sucked in a deep breath. "This close already? Naughty cub. To think that Vegeta-sei's queen, the mighty General Bardock, is an absolute whore for his king."

Bardock squirmed again, this time to resist. "Geta, Geta, please, Geta, stop-"

Vegeta stopped teasing Bardock and grabbed him by the throat, pushing down until Bardock gagged. He let his mate choke for a moment then released him. Bardock squealed as soon as he could breathe, arching up against Vegeta needily. "Fuck- more- please-"

"Oh, look," Vegeta said softly, his eyes glittering with malicious mischief. "You already came, and still completely dressed. Record time, Bardock."

Bardock was quite sure that his face could not become any more red. "Fuck, just take me already," he whined, bucking his hips up. His words and actions earned him a sharp slap, which made him yelp and shiver. Gods, he hated his kinks.

"Manners, cub," Vegeta snarled. His eyes were growing red; he was long since lost to the mindlessness of heat, and Bardock couldn't be happier about it. "Try again."

"P- Please... Please touch me," Bardock crooned. "Please use me to your heart's content..." Now he sneered. "Daddy."

Vegeta barked at him, half angry and half aroused by the title, and bit Bardock once more, this time breaking skin and sending blood splattering onto the white floor of the temple. Bardock shrieked in pain and pleasure, but patted himself on the back at the same time. Vegeta hated when Bardock called him that... but only because he liked it as much as he did. Vegeta had gone wild now, tearing their clothes to pitiful rags and slamming Bardock to the ground once more. 

And now, despite Vegeta's obvious dominance, Bardock was the one in control. With Vegeta this far gone, he was physically dominant, but mentally submissive. All Bardock had to do was say a word or give a cue; Vegeta would do it without thought. "Gentle," he breathed, and suddenly Vegeta's sharp teeth no longer tore skin, but nibbled him gently. He lapped up the blood and with their next kiss, Bardock could savor the taste as well. He felt Vegeta grind needily against him. "Easy, Vegeta, that's it." He grinned at the short, soft howl that left Vegeta's throat. He loved his feral king. Something about Vegeta in this mindset- or lack of one- was perfect to him. 

Vegeta rebelled by thrusting harder against him, although Bardock allowed it. Vegeta snarled in his ear, desperate for satisfaction, and Bardock complied, taking the heavy, swollen cock in his hand. Its owner hissed and bucked his hips, but a soft hush from Bardock stilled him temporarily. Bardock stole a kiss and swallowed Vegeta's deep moans as he mimicked penetration with his hands. Vegeta was already throbbing, hot and rock-hard. Bardock moved his hands slowly, but he quickly realized that Vegeta was going to release very quickly no matter what pace he used to finish him. "Come on, Vegeta, come on," he whispered in his mate's ear.

Vegeta's head dropped against Bardock's shoulder and he pressed forward into him, groaning as he came all over Bardock's hands. Bardock gently brought him down and noted with pleasure that Vegeta's eyes still burned like fire. Oh, they were nowhere near finished. After all, it was just the beginning of the full moon, and Begeta forbid they waste a moment of this.


End file.
